My Final Chapter
My Final Chapter (Case #2) is a case which appeared as the second case of Denton City and the second case that take place in Amber Ville Plot Chief Carter and the player went to the marriage with junior investigator Ursula Mckenzie. Before that, Chief Carter introduced her to the player. She also asked Ursula to be nice and friendly to the player. But, she disagrees and think that the player is very clumsy. Chief Carter expresses her apology to the player because of Ursula’s behavior. When the team went to the reception garden, they stumbled upon a body. Chief Carter then recognize the victim as the famous writer. The player then was ordered to investigate the murder with Ursula as the partner. Mid investigation, Enrico Goldstein told the player that he saw the victim yesterday in a writer cafe. Later, Officer Moreau informed that the cafe owner demand to clean the cafe that may causes some evidences to be wiped out. The team soon found enough evidence to arrest Harold Hughes for the murder After admitting to the murder, Harold told the player that he killed the victim because he loved the victim’s son Ezra Platine and willing to protect him everytime. But, after Ernesto announced that his son is going to marry with another woman, he got infuriated and planned to kill the victim to teach him a lesson. Judge Cortez then sentenced Harold to 18 years in prison. Later, Ezra requested the team to find his wedding ring because he lost it. After the team found the wedding ring and gave it to Ezra, he thanked the team and donated some money to the team as a token of his gratitude. Meanwhile, Jemima Thompson, the team’s profiler also requested the player to go and talk to Georgia if she knows about the ancient treasure with her. Georgia admitted that she knows about the legend and willing to give some information if the player help her search for her treasure map. After the team found the treasure map, Georgia told the team about a riddle that will lead to the treasure location. After all of the events, suddenly Abigail appeared and asked for the player’s help. She told the player that she had lost her pistol again. After the player found her pistol, she expresses her gratitude to the player and rewarded them a burger. After she left, Jemima told the player that she cracked the riddle and told the player that the treasure location is in an old library in the center of Amber Ville district. Summary Victim * Ernesto Platine '''(found dead with his eyes stabbed) '''Weapon * Bloody Cutter Killer * Harold Hughes Suspects Profile * The suspect knows how to fight Profile * The suspect knows how to fight Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect wears a tie Profile * The suspect owns a black cat * The suspect knows how to fight Appearance * The suspect wears a tie Profile * The suspect knows how to fight * The suspect owns a black cat Profile * The suspect owns a black cat * The suspect knows how to fight Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect wears a tie Killer’s Profile * The killer knows how to fight * The killer owns a black cat * The killer has a scar * The killer is a male * The killer wears a tie Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Reception Garden (Clues: Trash Can, Victim’s Body; New Suspect: Abigail Smith; Victim identified: Ernesto Platine) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Cutter) * Examine Bloody Cutter (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) * Interrogate Abigail Smith about her appearance in the wedding (Prerequisite: Reception Garden investigated; New Crime Scene: Victim’s Workroom) * Investigate Victim’s Workroom (Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated; Clues: Cupboard, Victim’s Diary) * Examine Cupboard (Result: Antique Box) * Examine Antique Box (Result: Compass) * Analyze Compass (01:00:00; New Suspect: Georgia Panderton) * Talk to Georgia Panderton about the compass she gave to the victim (Prerequisite: Compass analyzed) * Examine Victim’s Diary (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint (New Suspect: Ezra Platine) * Inform Ezra Platine about his father’s death (Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) * Autopsy Victim’s Body (24:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a black cat) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate The Writer’s Heaven (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pile of Books, Waiter’s Tray) * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Victim’s Book) * Examine Victim’s Book (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (01:30:00; New Suspect: Amelia Sinclaire) * Talk to Amelia Sinclaire about the victim (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Amelia owns a black cat) * Examine Waiter’s Tray (Result: Name Tag) * Talk to Harold Hughes about the victim (Prerequisite: Name Tag found; New Suspect: Harold Hughes) * Investigate Workroom Desk (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Handphone, Mysterious Woman, Crate Box) * Examine Handphone (Result: Handphone decrypted) * Analyze Handphone (06:00:00; Profile updated: Abigail owns a black cat) * Interrogate Abigail Smith about the victim‘s flirt message (Prerequisite: Handphone analyzed; Profile updated: Abigail knows how to fight) * Examine Mysterious Woman (Result: Georgia Panderton) * Talk to Georgia Panderton about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Georgia identified; Profile updated: Georgia knows how to fight) * Examine Crate Box (Result: Bloody Glasses) * Analyze Bloody Glasses (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bookshelf (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Clay, Faded Flyer, Plastic of Origami, Black Cat; Profile updated: Harold owns a black cat) * Examine Broken Clay (Result: Clay Vase) * Talk to Harold Hughes about his friendship with the victim (Prerequisite: Clay Vase restored; Attribute: Harold knows how to fight) * Examine Faded Flyer (Result: Insult Message) * Talk to Amelia about the insult message (Prerequisite: Insult Message unraveled; Profile updated: Amelia knows how to fight and owns a black cat) * Examine Plastic of Origami (Result: Origami Message) * Analyze Origami Message (07:00:00) * Talk to Ezra about how the victim treat him when he was a teenager (Prerequisite: Origami Message analyzed; Profile updated: Ezra owns a black cat and knows how to fight) * Investigate Wedding Tables (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Locked CCTV, Victim’s Wallet) * Examine Locked CCTV (Result: Unlocked CCTV) * Analyze CCTV (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) * Examine Victim’s Wallet (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to 'Welcome to Denton! (2/6) '(1 Stars) Welcome to Denton! (2/6) * Talk to Georgia if she knows about the secret treasure rumours (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) * Investigate The Writer’s Heaven (Prerequisite: Georgia interrogated; Clue: Torn Map) * Examine Torn Map (Result: Treasure Map) * Analyze Treasure Map (06:00:00) * Give Georgia the Treasure Map (Prerequisite: Treasure Map analyzed; Reward: Adventurer’s Hat Male, Adventurer’s Ponytail Female ) * Talk to Ezra Platine about his problems (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) * Investigate Victim’s Workroom (Prerequisite: Ezra interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Wedding Ring) * Analyze Wedding Ring (03:00:00) * Give the Wedding Ring to Ezra (Prerequisite: Wedding Ring analyzed; Reward: 2000 Coins) * Talk to Abigail Smith about the urgent (All tasks must be done first) * Investigate Reception Garden (Prerequisite: Abigail interrogated; Clue: Pile of Rocks) * Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Pistol) * Analyze Pistol (01:00:00) * Give the Pistol to Abigail Smith (Prerequisite: Pistol analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Criminal Case: Denton City Category:Amber Ville